1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making graphene/carbon nanotube composite structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphene and carbon nanotubes are both allotropes of carbon. Graphene is a carbonaceous material composed of carbon atoms densely packed in a two dimensional honeycomb crystal lattice. Graphene has excellent electrical and thermal properties. An electron mobility of graphene at room temperature is about 15000 cm2V−1s−1. A thermal conductivity of the graphene is about 3000 Wm−1K−1. A carbon nanotube has a hollow cylindrical nanostructure formed by rolling the graphene. A carbon nanotube can have a large length-to-diameter ratio and is one dimensional Carbon nanotubes have excellent electrical, mechanical, and chemical properties. The carbon nanotubes and graphene can have a film structure. A composite film structure composed of the carbon nanotubes and the graphenes has received a great deal of interest because the properties of the carbon nanotube film structure and the graphene film structure can be complementary with each other.
Composite film structures composed of carbon nanotubes and graphemes can be created by a mixture of graphene fragments and carbon nanotube powder dispersed in a solvent. In the composite film structure, graphene is in the form of fragments, not a complete layer structure. Thus, the conductivity and ductility of the composite film structure is low. In addition, the carbon nanotubes are disorderly distributed in the composited film structure. Thus, light transmittance of the composite film structure is relatively low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a graphene/carbon nanotube composite structure having excellent conductivity, ductility, and light transmittance.